


La Chevelure

by Ambrena



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Hair Kink, Hair bondage, Inspired by Poetry, hair fetish
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu contiens, mer d'ébène, un éblouissant rêve..." (Charles Baudelaire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Chevelure

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le round 5 de Kink en Stock, pour le prompt "xxxHOLIC - Clow/Yuuko - hair fetish - des cheveux si sombres, si longs, si soyeux..."
> 
> Les deux personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Le poème « La Chevelure » appartient à Charles Baudelaire, dans _Les Fleurs du Mal_. Par contre, j’en ai retiré la dernière strophe.
> 
> Poem!fic.

Clow observa les mèches brunes qui étaient enroulées autour de son corps nu. Ce spectacle lui rappelait un poème français. Une œuvre qui avait même été censurée pour sa sensualité, lui semblait-il, si sa mémoire était bonne... Mais pas la pièce à laquelle il pensait. Comment cela commençait-il, déjà ?

 

_Ô toison, moutonnant jusque sur l'encolure !_   
_Ô boucles ! Ô parfum chargé de nonchaloir !_   
_Extase ! Pour peupler ce soir l'alcôve obscure_   
_Des souvenirs dormant dans cette chevelure,_   
_Je la veux agiter dans l'air comme un mouchoir !_

 

Les serpents noirs ondulaient gracieusement sur les draps, sur elle et lui et descendaient jusqu’au sol. Jamais Yuuko n’avait coupé sa magnifique chevelure, et c’était une bonne décision. Il fit rouler entre ses doigts une fine tresse qui n’avait pas réussir à lui capturer le poignet et la porta à ses lèvres. La jeune femme sourit à cette vision.

 

  
_La langoureuse Asie et la brûlante Afrique,_   
_Tout un monde lointain, absent, presque défunt,_   
_Vit dans tes profondeurs, forêt aromatique !_   
_Comme d'autres esprits voguent sur la musique,_   
_Le mien, ô mon amour ! nage sur ton parfum._   


La reine de l’autre monde, la Sorcière des Dimensions, sa compagne, enfin ! contenait le monde dans ses yeux, détenait tout un univers juste dans ses cheveux. Elle symbolisait l’univers entier, et il pourrait se perdre dans les puissantes nattes qui composaient sa coiffe complexe, qui oscillait entre des mèches libres et des entrelacs interminables.

 

  
_J'irai là-bas où l'arbre et l'homme, pleins de sève,_   
_Se pâment longuement sous l'ardeur des climats ;_   
_Fortes tresses, soyez la houle qui m'enlève !_   
_Tu contiens, mer d'ébène, un éblouissant rêve_   
_De voiles, de rameurs, de flammes et de mâts :_

 

Cette femme était un rêve. Ses cheveux enfermaient en eux un songe. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de les caresser, de les embrasser. Parfois, il passait des heures à la coiffer, tâche interminable mais si sensuelle. Bien évidemment, il interrompait son travail d’une pluie de baisers, qui coulaient sur la magnifique chevelure, puis sur la personne sublime qui la possédait.

  
 _Un port retentissant où mon âme peut boire_  
 _A grands flots le parfum, le son et la couleur ;_  
 _Où les vaisseaux, glissant dans l'or et dans la moire,_  
 _Ouvrent leurs vastes bras pour embrasser la gloire_  
 _D'un ciel pur où frémit l'éternelle chaleur_.  


Il se souvenait de leurs voyages ensemble, dans divers mondes. Un jour, ils avaient rencontré un double de Yuuko qui, de manière surprenante, était coiffée comme un homme. Une coupe courte, ce qui lui changeait totalement le visage. En revenant, la véritable Sorcière des Dimensions – ou plutôt, celle qu’il connaissait – l’avait emprisonné de ses mèches en riant, autant étonnée qui lui par ce contraste.

 

  
_Je plongerai ma tête amoureuse d'ivresse_   
_Dans ce noir océan où l'autre est enfermé ;_   
_Et mon esprit subtil que le roulis caresse_   
_Saura vous retrouver, ô féconde paresse,_   
_Infinis bercements du loisir embaumé !_

 

Il aimait par-dessus tout le contact de ces cordes naturelles qui l’entravaient, l’empêchaient de bouger en lui procurant un plaisir exquis. De temps en temps, elle lui bandait les yeux de l’une de ses mèches, et le plaisir de la cécité s’ajoutait à celui de l’incapacité de bouger. Il aimait ce renversement de leurs rôles respectifs, maître et disciple. Il s’en amusait, même.

 

  
_Cheveux bleus, pavillon de ténèbres tendues,_   
_Vous me rendez l'azur du ciel immense et rond ;_   
_Sur les bords duvetés de vos mèches tordues_   
_Je m'enivre ardemment des senteurs confondues_   
_De l'huile de coco, du musc et du goudron._   


 

Il aurait tout donné pour que jamais la détentrice de cette magnifique chevelure ne quitte ce monde. Malheureusement, ce fut ce qu’il fit, malgré lui. Et il la condamna à vivre en cet univers, délaissée après sa propre mort et condamnée à lisser ses cheveux dans la solitude, en pleurant devant son miroir dans le souvenir des jours passés…


End file.
